


Темным Лордам тоже хочется любви

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все сказано в названии. Стеб и море кавайности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Темным Лордам тоже хочется любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Lords Need Love Too](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63540) by peppermint. 



> Переведено в подарок Малфи, которая хотела юного Риддла на позитиве. С юным Риддлом не задалось, но драбблы точно позитивны до неприличия. Я, кстати, прониклась. Такая нелегкая судьба... Тяжелое детство, деревянные игрушки... Подоконник скользкий xddd  
> Серия драбблов не закончена, увы.
> 
> Бета: Anastaazi, Темная Муза

Дорогой дневничок.  
  
Жизнь - дерьмо. Я изо всех сил стараюсь быть как можно более жадным до власти, помешанным на собственной мании величия Темным Лордом, но сейчас я в самой настоящей депрессии.  
  
Я, конечно, продолжаю держать лицо ради своих Пожирателей и даже шучу время от времени, но моих сил едва ли хватает на то, чтобы выбраться из теплой постели по утрам.  
  
Быть самым могущественным вовсе не так просто, как кажется. Мне нужно заботиться о финансах, общественном мнении, следить, чтобы никто не прихлопнул Поттера раньше, чем я до него доберусь, а ведь надо еще строить зловещие планы и продумать, чем кормить Нагини. Не говоря уже о том, что нужно всегда иметь пару-тройку саркастичных замечаний про запас. Остроты вроде «Ты как – будешь нянчиться с ее щенками? » не рождаются просто так, словно по мановению волшебной палочки.  
  
Я, правда, совершенно разбит. Люциус целыми днями бесцельно слоняется по дому, Нарцисса устраивает истерики из-за своих драгоценных ковров, а Беллатриса все еще пытается забраться мне под мантию. Можно подумать, у Руди отсох член, пока он был в Азкабане. Лучше не представлять.  
  
Мне просто нужно немного человеческого тепла, и желательно, чтобы оно не имело никакого отношения к пытающейся соблазнить меня Белле. Обжимания с Нагини вовсе не входят в мой топ-лист наилучшего времяпровождения. Крепкое объятье было бы очень кстати, но нет, все вокруг только и ждут от меня проклятья в спину. Никто не хочет прикоснуться ко мне. Они слишком меня боятся.  
  
Наверное, я сам виноват. Я дошел до того, что наложил на себя чары и отправился в ближайший паб, но ни один даже самый пьяный маггл не захотел меня обнять.  
  
Пойду залью горе французским вином из запасов Люциуса и буду оплакивать свою жизнь, пока не засну от изнеможения.


	2. Канун Рождества

Дорогой дневничок.  
  
Святки буквально наступают нам на пятки. Близится время подарков.  
  
Я никогда не получаю то, чего мне хочется. Санта давно занес меня в черный список, и мне так и не удалось обелить свое имя. Все это объявление войны волшебному миру и убийства невинных младенцев, похоже, действительно вывели его из себя. Кто мог знать? Не похоже, чтобы он сам был идеален, заставляя бедных эльфов работать, как рабов, чтобы каждый маленький засранец в мире получил на Рождеству игрушку. Лицемерная магглолюбивая тряпка.  
  
Мои Пожиратели каждый год закатывают вечеринку с лакомствами, коктейлями и обменом подарками. Но никогда не просят меня присоединиться к этому обмену – просто приносят мне каждый что-нибудь яркое и безвкусное. Как-то пару лет назад я пытался объяснить Люциусу, что мечтаю о тапочках с мордочками гиппогрифов, но он только рассмеялся в ответ и произнес: «О, прекрасная шутка, милорд». Какая, черт возьми, шутка?! У меня мерзнут ноги - особенно, на этих нелепых мраморных полах. Нарцисса готова жаловаться каждому встречному поперечному на то, как министерство взяло и конфисковало все ее прекрасные персидские ковры по подозрению, что это ковры-самолеты.   
  
Если подумать, то Нарцисса вообще постоянно ноет. Помнится, раньше она не устраивала такой скулеж на пустом месте.  
  
Нужно написать Северусу в Хогвартс, а то он так и не прислал мне последний отчет о пытках. А мне так нравятся хорошие пыточные отчеты. Они, несомненно, привнесли бы немного радости в эти тоскливые праздничные дни.  
  
Мне все еще нужно крепкое объятье. Все, чего я хочу на Рождество, это чтобы меня обняли. Ну и тапочки в виде гиппогрифов.


	3. Построждественские думы

Дорогой дневничок.  
  
Прошлой ночью мои Пожиратели устроили свою маленькую Рождественскую вечеринку.  
  
В общем-то, все прошло неплохо – были танцы, праздничная облава на магглов, подарки и песнопения вокруг клавесина. И, конечно же, я во всем этом не участвовал. Я просто восседал в этом смехотворном, совершенно неудобном, расфуфыренном кресле и руководил процессом. Еще там присутствовала некая жестяная банка с печеньем, которая, судя по всему, стала причиной весьма неадекватного поведения у некоторых. Беллатриса, например, была замечена съезжающей по перилам лестницы, а после – танцующей со своим мужем. Да, я был шокирован не меньше тебя, дорогой мой дневник. Не уверен, откуда это печенье вообще взялось, но оно удерживало ее на расстоянии от меня целый вечер, поэтому я несказанно ему благодарен.  
  
Хвала Мерлину, Нарцисса распорядилась, чтобы все ковры были предусмотрительно свернуты, иначе травля магглов в библиотеке могла обернуться еще большим беспорядком. Я думал, она никогда не прекратит свое нытье.  
  
Что касается подарков, я получил кучу редчайших фамильных драгоценностей, принадлежащих различным чистокровным семьям, хотя, что мне с ними делать – понятия не имею. Была ли среди них хоть одна пара тапочек с мордочками гиппогрифов? Если бы. Я развлек себя небольшим Круцио для нашего милого Люциуса, который решил, что может отделаться от меня совершенно непристойной бутылкой вина в то время, как мне прекрасно известно, что у него в погребе хранятся куда более достойные экземпляры. Это стало настоящим украшением вечера.  
  
Все так же мечтаю о крепком объятье (и о тапочках с гиппогрифами).


	4. Пожиратели-новобранцы

Дорогой дневничок.  
  
Проклятый Поттер! Глупый мальчишка был почти у меня в руках! Что ж, хотя бы Нагини исхитрилась укусить его за руку. С ним была лишь его закадычная подружка – та самая грязнокровочка. Куда же делся его дружок, предатель крови? Впрочем, это лишь облегчает мне задачу. Если его собственные друзья не верят в него, интересно, как он убедит Орден, что сможет победить меня?  
  
Сынок Люциуса – ошибка его родителей – сейчас разыгрывает из себя хозяина для юных Пожирателей и их друзей. Нарцисса все время жалуется, что от них слишком много шуму, не говоря уже о том, что во время своих дуэльных тренировок они якобы портят палас в танцевальном зале. Эти бездари, кстати, просто ужасны. Если это наше новое поколение, я могу только оплакивать будущее темной стороны. Они просто не смогут довести наше дело до конца. Возможно, в свое время мне стоило уступить Белле – уж она-то вырастила бы достойного наших чаяний сына.  
  
Я трансфигурировал один довольно уродливый гобелен в тапочки с гиппогрифами. Люциус рассмеялся, увидев меня в них, и я наградил его парочкой Круцио, чтоб не напрягался на будущее. Это сделало мой день. Это научит его принимать мои заказы на подарки всерьез.


	5. Малфои-шмалфои

Дорогой дневничок.  
  
Праздники подошли к концу, и в Хогвартсе начался новый семестр. Северус уже не справляется с обеспечением порядка – подозреваю, он не так уж и предан мне, как утверждает, хотя у меня и нет доказательств. Надо не забыть присмотреться к нему повнимательнее.  
  
А потом мои новоявленные Пожиратели – настоящие идиоты – вместо того, чтобы заняться чем-то действительно стоящим, поймали еще одну предательницу крови – между прочим, последнюю представительницу одного из самых древних чистокровных родов в Великобритании - и я был вынужден бросить ее в темницу.  
  
Как оказалось, мисс Лавгуд является сторонницей Поттера; какая досадная оплошность с ее стороны. Впрочем, их род еще несколько поколений назад пришел в упадок. Эльфы говорят, она подружилась с Оливандером; что ж, им же лучше.  
  
Я уже выговорил Нарциссе за то, что она отправила Драко обратно в школу – я бы предпочел, чтобы он последил за девчонкой Лавгуд. О, ты не поверишь, сколько визга последовало за этим предложением! Это было даже хуже, чем ее непрекращающееся нытье из-за проклятых ковров! Честное слово, я же не настаивал, чтобы они с девчонкой занялись продолжением рода Малфоев. Всего-то делов - проследить, чтобы она не наделала глупостей.  
  
Как будто меня, вообще, волнует продолжение рода Малфоев. Они стали для меня сплошным разочарованием.


	6. Коллекция крестражей

Дорогой дневничок.  
  
Я только что получил письмо от Кэрроу: Северус не разрешает им пытать особо строптивых учеников и, похоже, не справляется со своей задачей. Но он – это все, что у меня сейчас есть. Кого еще я могу назначить директором? Люциус совсем обленился, а остальные Пожиратели либо слишком тупы, либо наводят слишком сильный ужас на окружающих, чтобы работать с детьми. Не говоря уже о том, что если я его уволю, мне придется до конца дня выслушивать нытье Нарциссы.  
  
Поттер и его сообщники с каждым днем становятся все неосмотрительнее. Глупые дети по какой-то смехотворной причине отправились к Ксенофилиусу Лавгуду, и тот сдал их министерским, надеясь получить свою дочь обратно. Что ж, Ксено, обломись. Подземелья давно пора привести в божеский вид, и кроме нее этим заняться некому. Поттер и его разношерстная компания снова ускользнули от меня – но твое время еще придет, Поттер! И совсем скоро тебе уже не удастся спастись!  
  
Предатель крови - дружок Поттера – вернулся назад, и, похоже, это лишь вопрос времени, когда эта наглая грязнокровка нарушит табу, и они попадутся прямо мне в руки. Образно говоря, конечно же. Я бы скорее умер, нежели позволил себе коснуться предателя крови или грязнокровки. Ик.  
  
Пойду пытать Беллатрису, а заодно убежусь, что мои драгоценные крестражи все еще надежно защищены, как им и положено быть. Корова.


	7. Плач по Беллатрисе

Дорогой дневничок.  
  
Я бы задушил Беллатрису собственными руками, если бы не подозревал, что ее ждет куда более скверная участь. Будет занятно понаблюдать, поэтому пусть пока живет. Но только пока.  
  
Дражайшая Белла упустила меч Годрика Гриффиндора. А потом она, Люциус, Драко и Нарцисса заполучили Поттера с его грязнокровкой и предателем крови прямо сюда, в Малфой-мэнор, а те от них ускользнули! Подумать только – ускользнули! И это еще не все. Этот полоумный эльф Добби прихватил с собой также Оливандера и девчонку Лавгуд!  
  
Беллатриса все еще настаивает, что может компенсировать мне ущерб, но, честно говоря, я в сомнениях: кто знает, что она делала этим ртом. Какая гадость.  
  
Единственное, почему я все еще терплю ее, так это чтобы быть уверенным, что мои бесценные крестражи находятся под надежной защитой, ну и по другим причинам. Я еще не решил, что это за «другие причины», но отличное Круцио - это только одна из них.  
  
Черт, Нарцисса снова скулит. Похоже, Беллатриса запачкала кровью ее аксминстерские ковры, пока снова кого-то пытала. А-та-та, Беллатриса. Советую по-быстрому сгонять в особняк Лестрейнджей и принести оттуда достойную замену, пока твоя сестра не решила, что твоя кровь станет отличным дополнением к уже имеющимся пятнам. В последнее время она не в настроении. Наверное, у Люциуса больше не встает.  
  
Кстати, говоря о Люциусе! Мне кажется, или ему, и в самом деле, нужно привести себя в порядок? Раньше он не забывал следить за собой – это снижение планки крайне угнетает.


	8. (Бузинное) счастье

Дорогой дневничок.  
  
Угадай, что у меня есть! Ни в жизнь не догадаешься…  
  
… потому что ты всего лишь глупая тетрадь. И тем не менее. Я заполучил Старшую Палочку! Потребовались месяцы пыток, чтобы выудить у различных людей нужную информацию. Как бы то ни было, визит к Геллерту (Мерлин, что за дива!) стал самым продуктивным. Я даже получил свое долгожданное объятье! Можно было обойтись и без обжиманий, конечно, но, по-видимому, каждый делает то, что должен.  
  
Наложив Обливиэйт на старого педика, я отправился прямиком в Хогвартс и совершил небольшой набег на тамошнее кладбище. Ларе Крофт и не снилось стать столь же вопиюще устрашающей, как я – но я отвлекаюсь.   
  
Старшая палочка! Ура!!! Я был так возбужден, что аппарировал в обеденную залу прямо как был в грязных ботинках. Нарцисса… Впрочем, ты, дневничок, уже в курсе, что это за женщина. Мне не повезло запачкать ее драгоценный паркет. Пришлось магией отправить ее в ее комнаты, чтобы не выслушивать очередную порцию нытья.  
  
Люциус смотрел на меня с явным облегчением. Должно быть, он тоже устал от ее выходок. Наверное, нам с ним стоит устроить себе спа-день в самое ближайшее время. Мои ногти выглядят отвратительно, а его волосы уже похожи на солому. Надо написать Северусу и поинтересоваться, что он сделал со своими космами – никогда не видел их такими пушистыми.


End file.
